Serenesparkle's Destiny
by Streamfoot
Summary: This is another Warriors trollfic of mine, with -ZOMG!- readable grammar! Serenekit is born to Porchlight and Blackfur, along with her siblings, Pondkit and Blazingkit. Serenekit blazes through the ranks of her Clan, and realizes her horrible destiny along the way. Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Allegiances

_**SUNCLAN**_

Neonstar- Green tom with purple eyes

**Deputy**:

Bubblefur- Blue tom with pretty white eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Snowshimmer- White she-cat with crimson eyes

Pawtail- Brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Eggnight- White tom with green eyes

Whitefur- Black she-cat with blue eyes (Blackfur's sister)

Bodilyfluidleg- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Mangledfur- Brown she-cat with messy pelt

Electriclight- Black and white tom

Porchlight- Black tom

**Apprentices**:

Fishpaw- White tom with green eyes

Moonpaw- Silver she-cat

Starpaw- White she-cat

**Queens:**

Blackfur- White she-cat with purple eyes (Whitefur's sister)

**Kits**:

Serenekit- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Blazingkit- Orange tom with red eyes

Pondkit- Blue and green she-cat

_**MAPLECLAN**_

Bloomingstar- Pink she-cat

**Deputy**:

Brutaltail- Gray and red tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Crescentdestiny- Black and white tom

**Warriors**:

Oakspirit- Brown she-cat

Flametree- Ginger tom

Spottedcat- Spotted she-cat

Mossdestiny- Gray tom

Leopardbreath- Ginger tabby she-cat

Purloinedgrass- Dark brown tom

Limenight- Dark brown she-cat

Endlesspelt- Black tom

Carbondioxide- Pale blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Pawpawpaw- White tom

Frostedpaw- White she-cat

Missingpaw- Ticked black and white tom

**Queens**:

Toxicflower- Dark purple she-cat

**Kits**:

Heartkit- Light purple she-cat with green paws

Swagkit- Blue tom

**Elders:**

Wolfspirit- Gray she-cat

Balloonburst- Ginger tom

_**DEMONCLAN**_

Bloodstar- Crimson she-cat with a spiked collar and icy blue eyes

**Deputy:  
**Lionfur- Ginger tom

**Medicine cat:  
**Sweetheart- White she-cat

Amberaquapelt- Cyan and orange tom

**Warriors:  
**Superfish- Tabby tom

Garyoak- Brown tom

Lunardestiny- Black she-cat with silver paws

Midnightshadow- Dark brown tabby tom

Raggedflesh- Ginger she-cat with a purple BloodClan collar and a face torn in half

Grasslily- Green and cream she-cat

Daggerstrike- Silver tom

**Apprentices:**

Topazpaw- Blue she-cat

Leafpaw- Brown tom

Pinkpaw- Pink she-cat

**Queens:**

Daisyblink- Cream she-cat

Heartfaith- Red she-cat

**Kits:**

Kittenkit- Kitten.

Peltkit- Gray tom

_**DESUCLAN**_

Cookiestar- Spotted she-cat with orange eyes

**Deputy:**

Stripetail- Ginger tom with a tail that has black stripes

**Medicine Cat:**

Rootleaf- Brown she-cat with odd eyes

Eclipsespirit- Gray tom

**Warriors:**

Rebellionecho- Black tom

Strawberryblood- Ginger she-cat

Waterslide- Silver tom

Icefire- White she-cat

Twistedsoul- Dark gray she-cat

Brokenheart- Gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Smilepaw- Crimson and black tom

Handpaw- White tom

Blossompaw- White she-cat with pink flowers all over her body

**Queens:**

Flowergarden- Cream she-cat


	2. New Apprentices in SunClan

"Serenekit! Blazingkit! Quit fighing!" Porchlight hissed softly at his two kits. He was a no-nonsense cat who'd never encourage his kits into mischeif, especially not today.

It was the day of Serenekit and her siblings, Blazingkit and Pondkit's apprentice ceremonies. Neonstar called from the cliff. "you litt'l shits get over here for a Clan meeting"

The cats scampered over to their leader, knowing excactly what was going on. Whitefur looked up at the leader, along with her sister, Blackfur. The two always seemed to act simultaneously.

"We're up here to welcome...Blazingpaw, Pondpaw, and Serenepaw! Blazingpaw's mentor will be Whitefur, Serenepaw's will be Mangledfur, and Pondpaw's will be Electriclight!"

Whitefur, Mangledfur, and Electriclight trotted up to greet their apprentices. Blazingpaw blushed madly upon seeing Whitefur stand right in front of him. "H-Hi.." His voice was shaky, golden fur fluffed up.

Pondpaw turned from her new mentor. Electriclight was known to be stubborn and strict, and Pondpaw was sensitive, especially when involved in colflict.

Serenepaw scoffed at her mentor. The scrawny warrior was hated by the Clan, even though she was a great fighter.

Mangledfur paused, then spoke up. "Hey, kid. If you want to be a warrior, you'll have to listen to what I say, kapeesh?" Serenepaw stared. "The fuck is a kapeesh?"


	3. A New Look

Neonstar looked at the new cats in training, tail quivering ever-so-slightly.

Mangledfur rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get to training..." They treaded through the forest, until stopping quickly.

They were standing face-to-face with a DemonClan border patrol. "Excuse us!" Mangledfur weaved herself past the other cats before being stopped.

"Excuse _you!_ You're on DemonClan territory!" one of the cats hissed. Raggedflesh, to be exact. Known by her spiked collar and torn face, this cat never joked around.

"We aren't looking for a fight, Raggedflesh." Serenepaw said calmly, brown fur bristling. Raggedflesh laughed, claws sliding out.

Mangledfur stared, along with the other patrol. A cat behind Raggedflesh spoke up. "Raggedflesh, you don't need to-" but it was too late.

Raggedflesh sprung at Serenepaw, raking long, sharp claws along her face. Pain seared through her head as Serenepaw clawed feebly at her attacker.

"Hey! Don't touch my appre-" Mangledfur spoke up, but another cat from the patrol attacked her.

Raggedflesh was viciously beating the apprentice in her grip, ripping off half her face, causing them to look just alike.

The two SunClan cats were nearly dead until being stopped. "Raggedflesh! Get back here! You too, Daggerstrike!" It was Bloodstar, the leader. The two cats returned to their camp, ignoring the dying cats behind them.

Mangledfur picked up Serenepaw by the scruff, slowly returning to their camp. The two collapsed in the medicine den, leaving Snowshimmer and Pawtail to take care of them.

They regained consiousness a few hours later. Serenepaw held a paw up to her face, gasping. "_**WHAT HAPPENED?!**_ My face! It-...I can't fight looking like _**THIS**_! No, no, no, no, nooooo...I'll just be like that useless Heatherpaw cat from MapleClan!"

Her wailing woke up Mangledfur. "Hey, calm down! It doesn't matter how you look! You're a _survivor_, and that's all that matters. Hell, you could be the ugliest cat in the world and be great for your Clan! Better than being a beautiful cat who can't fight, right?"

Serenepaw didn't respond. She looked at Mangledfur and nodded. "Yeah. Hey, sorry for acting like a prissy douche..." Mangledfur smiled. "It's fine, Serenepaw." Serenepaw's relationship with her mentor wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	4. The Prophecy

Snowshimmer looked at them. "Ah, you're awake. Serenepaw, I have a prophecy for you. Mangledfur, take your leave." Mangledfur nodded, trotting out.

Serenepaw stared. "I have a prophecy? I'm that special?" She grinned ear to ear, paws hitting the den floor excitedly. "Yes." Snowshimmer nodded.

"_Out of the darkness, a serene sparkle will come, ridding the Clans of hate, until falling into a blazing pond, drowned by maples and demons._"

"What does it mean?" Snowshimmer looked at her. "It means," She prodded Serenepaw softly. "You, will save the Clans. Somehow."The brown apprentice was confused. "How?"

Snowshimmer let out a chuckle. "Hell if I know! I'll look to StarClan some more for insight on it. Until then," She gave Serenepaw a playful shove into her nest. "You need to _rest_."

Serenepaw closed her eyes slowly. In her dream, she was in a dark place. "Where am I?" She looked around.

Snowshimmer's words echoed in her ears as she did. A bright light beamed through the forest, an image of her. Bigger, stronger. _Serenestar_, Serenepaw thought. _That's a nice name. Not bad..._

Then the image faded, to a Gathering. The cats were cheering for her, calling her name.

**Out of the darkness, a serene sparkle will come, ridding the Clans of hate,**

But then, visons of Blazingpaw and Pondpaw turning on her. They then turned into intimidating warriors, eyes glinting and claws out. As that happened, the Clans did the same, attacking and killing Serenestar nine times over.

**Until falling into a blazing pond, drowned by maples and demons...**

Serenepaw stared at the vison. It was repeating itself, over and over, images getting more and more gruesome, until they woke Serenepaw up.

"_NO!_" Serenepaw jolted awake, breathing heavily. She glanced around, deciding to take a walk despite what had happened yesterday.

She paced in the forest, anxiety creeping up on her.

"What is going on? Pondpaw and Blazingpaw'll turn on me! I can't fight them! I...Oh, think, Serenepaw! Think! I'll just...ah...oh, why is this so _hard?!_ The prophecy! The Clans, or my family?" She sighed, deciding to think about it tommorow.

She fell asleep in the medicine den, the nightmares continuing. She slept through it, trying not to raise her anxieties.

Serenepaw woke up to find herself in the apprentice's den. "Your wound healed," Pondpaw, who was sitting next to her, said. "Oh...cool..." Serenepaw sighed. "Pondpaw, Blazingpaw, I need to talk to you..." They looked at her, eyes wide. "Yeah?" Serenepaw sighed. "There is a prophecy. I-"

"DESUCLAN ATTACK!" Cookiestar burst into camp, along with her warriors.


	5. Dark Side of Serenepaw

_((Author's note: This chapter contains immense blood and gore. You also see Serenepaw's first sign of Mary-Sue-ness in this chapter.))_

A battle raged. A white she-cat with flowers on her body rammed into Serenepaw. Serenepaw fell to the ground in shock. Her green eye glowed, and her claws extended. "_**NOBODY HURTS MY CLAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**_" She scratched the she-cat, nearly killing her. Her enemy fled, eyes wide.

"_**YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME NOW**_!" Serenepaw laughed maniacally, green eye turning red with hatred. "_**Who's neeeeext?**_" She was enjoying this!

She noticed two apprentices attacking Mangledfur and Neonstar. "_**NO!**_" She ran up to them, pushing one out of the way, the other pinned down. "_**Hehehe...you can't hurt my Clan now!**_" She hooked thorn-sharp claws into the apprentice's throat, watching it gurgle up blood and hit the floor.

"Serenepaw, stop! The battle's over!" Neonstar hissed, watching in dismay as Serenepaw shredded the body of her leader's attacker. "_**No! I'm not stopping until the other Clans are gone!**_" She hissed, blood staining her blade-sharp claws.

Snowshimmer walked up to her, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Serenepaw...The prophecy...You're connected to the dead...StarClan, _and the Dark Forest._ It gave you a demon side. You need to learn to control it."

Serenepaw looked at Snowshimmer with a crimson eye. "_**Ha..hahahaha...What do you know? You're just a medicine cat!**__" _Serenepaw turned her head, smiling grimly at Snowshimmer.

She grabbed Snowshimmer's chin, her victim's red eyes wide as saucers. "Serenepaw, please don't-" Serenepaw dragged a sharp claw along Snowshimmer's soft throat, blood pouring onto Serenepaw's paws.

"SEREENEPAW! PLEASE STOP!" Snowshimmer thrashed, but Serenepaw dodged every hit. Her Clan had no choice but to watch helplessly as their medicine cat was slit open and gutted.

Neonstar vomited on the ground, cringing. He looked at Serenepaw, blurry gaze fixed on her. "Get out of my Clan. You're a _monster._"

Serenepaw laughed, trotting off happily. But as she left, she reverted back to her normal form. She looked down at her paws. _ Unknown DesuClan apprentice...Snowshimmer...I'm sorry I killed you..._ She thought. Her eye turned back to green and she fell onto the forest floor, sobbing.

"StarClan, forgive me!" She wailed, green eyes filling with tears. A spirit came down from the sky. It was Snowshimmer. "_Do not cry. I'm sure Neonstar will forgive you._ _We'll head back together._" ((Author's note: That's a great line from Misao I can never read the same way again x.x)) Serenepaw whiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks, Snowshimmer..."

Serenepaw stumbled into camp. "Come crawling back?" Neonstar asked. "Yes..." Serenepaw nodded. "Can I please come back...? I'm sorry for what I did! I really am!" "Hm, alright. Besides, you, Blazingpaw, and Pondpaw are ready for your warrior cerimonies."

"What? Really?!" "Yep." Neonstar hopped onto the ledge. "Gather, my children"


	6. SORRY BUT I HAVE A PROBLEM!

NOTICE!

I'm either abandoning SSD or sending it off to another author, I don't know.

But I have lost any interest in writing this fic. I might finish it, who knows.

Either way, do not expect any updates for a long time.

Sorry guys.

- Mesprit In The TARDIS


End file.
